Although MR techniques offer enormous potential for non-invasive in-vivo whole brain measurements, the interpretation of the measurements can be greatly enhanced when combined with classical neuroscience techniques. For example, although MR is particularly well suited for population level studies of neuronal chemistry or activity, its temporal resolution is often limited by hemodynamic factors. By combining high temporal resolution electrophysiology, such as provided by extracellular or EEG electrodes, with MR measurements, a more complete picture of brain metabolism and function is possible. One traditional challenge for such multimodal investigations is the high barrier to entry that neuroscience investigators face in trying to state-of-the-art MR techniques. The purpose of this core is to reduce this barrier to entry by encouraging and supporting the integration of the cutting-edge MR methods available at the CMRR with traditional neuroscience methodologies. This methodologies include behavioral measurements, electrophysiology, histochemistry, optical imaging, and tract tracing. Because of the success of the core in supporting a variety of such projects, as is documented in our Usage Tables, we propose to continue our efforts through human and equipment resources to promote the incorporation of MR techniques, and to assist in the design and implementation of multimodal